


How Everything Started

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights of Candy's
Genre: Accidents, And Now For Something Completely Different, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dreams, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Nightmares, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Psychological Drama, Rat swears, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Vinnie and Mary Schmidt have issues, drinks and is a bad role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: We all know how Mary's story began and the tale of the Rat and Cat theatre, along with the horrors that happened in the Rowboatics factory and Candy's Burgers and Fries. But what happened in their own eyes during the beginning and the interludes before the Five Nights?
Relationships: Mike Schmidt & Fritz Smith, Platonic The Rat/The Cat
Kudos: 5





	1. The Rat's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Rat gets stuck in denial over his actor's death, gets lost in character and the anger phase until he ignites at the end.

It was July the 1st, 1964 as the red ribbon was being cut on the Rat and Cat theatre, as crowds of New Jerseyites packed in to see the new animatronics. There were two wire-frame animatronics, a brown rat and a tan cat. A little girl with brown pigtails, light green hair bands and a light green dress whispered to her little brother. "Mike, you can't just walk up to the Rat and Cat." Mike giggled, as he said while jumping up and down. "I wanna see the cool robots Mary. You can't make me!" 

Mary held her little brother closely as she headed inside the Pizza place. She really didn't want to be here, but at least the creepy puppeteer wasn't there after he got arrested. "Okay Mike, but Daddy says we have to stick together." She quickly headed into the little girl's bathroom, before crying at something unpleasant about the place. "That accident couldn't have happened again. No, not here." Mary muttered as the other kids all cheered at the two wireframe animatronics of the Rat and Cat. Rat was a darker shade of brown, compared to the Cat's tan brown hue, but the blue puppet was there as well, though he tinkered with something, it was a Rat plushie toy on his head, causing it to dance. 

At this point, neither of them had been programmed to feel emotions, only to sing. But they were singing and dancing, along with the blue cheeked puppet. A carver had made it for the Rat and Cat Theatre, whatever had happened before the theatre had closed down the first time , but the management found it too creepy, which even the kids agreed, whenever the tragedy puppet's eyes moved lately. But as everybody headed off to the stage, Vinnie looked guiltily as the kids began to crowd in and the technicians took off for drinks in the staff room. The calendar read 19th of November 1962, which would soon become famous for all the wrong reasons. 

As soon as Mary's brother walked near the animatronics, the kids were all cheering and jumping up and down. But the ghost of the original actor , Randall Lewis seethed at the sight of Mary. "Why's that little bratty rugrat even here in the first place? I think I'll have some fun of my own!" He wandered around, with neck bolts to stop his head falling off, due to, only to see something dripping off the Vinnie puppet as it wrote something on the wall. "A problem, always our problem. I can read, you stupid Pinocchio wannabe!" 

The Shadow of the original actor for Rat hovered nearby, at his light side' counterpart's rage. He was about to intervene to stop the animatronic , but then suddenly the crank for the Rat fell off his head, as his negative emotions peaked at Mary in a glitch with the ghost of the actor. None of them, apart from maybe Vinnie were happy about what happened next. Then suddenly Rat lunged at Mary's brother as the music playing suddenly ground to a halt. Rat couldn't remember the rest, apart from being knocked out as he snoozed in the factory. Vinnie was still crying for some weird reason.

Two years later, Randall was bored, the new actor guy in the Cat Animatronic was ignoring him, just because of their deaths three years ago. Or maybe it was the lunge thing? So he willed the Rat to walk down towards the new conveyer belt, just to see his replacement and his own Candy's replacement. They didn't really seem like much, especially since Blank had been made for kids to draw onto in the first place like an Etch-a-sketch. 

If he'd cared, the calendar was reading 1964, but Rat had perked up about finally being moved. "Maybe I could meet the kiddies again." But both Old Candy and Blank realised something about the Rat seemed really off, especially when he threatened a girl who'd looked like Mary and the duo overheard the management complaining about Rat's "errors". "So do you want to tell him about what the management want to do about the three of us, or should I do it Candy?" Blank rumbled to his friend New Candy. 

New Candy sighed. "We're both going to have to break the bad news to Rat. Something tells me he won't like it though." As always, Rat was standing on the stage, trying to do stand up jokes he'd heard the parents say 

Shadow Rat watched as he tried to stop Randall's ghost from knocking out the cameras in his own body, only to see Vinnie call out in horror at the Cat in the factory. "No ------, you have to stop. None of those kids even look like Mary and she's already asleep on the job! Let me take them" Cat didn't listen as the Rat got up out of boredom and curiosity "I don't care blue puppet, they shouldn't be here. We should make them pay, permanently." Reached his ears as he tried to rouse his animatronic counterpart. Then he felt sick as the sound of screams reached his ears and the actual Rat looked on in horror, before begrudgingly helping his friend create something new. 

"Urgh! Why'd you do that to those kids Cat? There's blood all over my wires and your costume! If the technicians see this, they're gonna scrap us or hand us to the cops!" Rat shouted as he shoved his partner to the ground. "They needed to pay Rat. I already told the blue one. Why didn't you help me?" Cat pointed at the brown animatronic as Randall grumbled. "Pally, I knocked out the security camera, there was a weird shadow version of me standing there trying to stop me. I suppose if I wasn't a rat, that you'd want me to tuck my tail down." 

It was still not surprising that there would be two new models, one a blue cat with blush stickers, the other a pink cat were to be assembled, as Vinnie mourned over the deaths of the intruding children, as Rat pointed out something. "They say there's no such thing as bad publicity." Vinnie's eyes flashed an angry blue and he snapped at the bloodied duo of twire frame animatronics with a growl, as the camera flickered. "Quiet you fool! They'll scrap us all at this rate, it's nearly been 26 years since that "day of horror". Or do either of you remember who else was there besides Mary?" 

But later on during the year 1987, in the month of November, Rat was growing envious and paranoid. Randall had forgotten his own name at this point and thought he was the Rat for real. Unfortunately, Candy's Burgers and Fries was stupid enough to hide rat in a room away from the other animatronic, as the wicked ghost smashed down the wooden boards blocking his path in the Rat suit. "Oh Mary, time for hide and seek. Just like old times back in the Rat and Cat theatre! So let's play together, you and me! Unless you want to have a look at camera 13, to see what really happened! Ah-hahahahah!" He cackled as he opened the door to his prison and looked into camera 9 of the Candy's Burgers and fries restaurant. Mary gasped in horror, at as she readied her cameras and the door buttons at the sight of the decaying Rat, while New Candy the Cat and Cindy the Cat tensed up in the Main stage, near Camera 1, along with Old Candy, Blank, the Penguin and Chester the Chimp. All six of the Candy gang knew there was going to be trouble from Rat. 

"It's the bad rat! He got out of the parts room! Old" New Candy whispered to Cindy, while his sister equally whispered. "What should we do? He's still taller then us and he's as scary as ever." Chester the Chimp then moved into view as he pointed out something else important. "Well it's still that night guard's fault, like the blue Candy guy said. But the Rat is worse then us, Blank told me a bit about him. Didn't he try and attack a kid in 1962? He was there at the factory too!". 

Mary was now panicking even more as she checked all the doors, just as Old Candy held up a Loony Toons style sign saying. "Watch out for the Rat!" Mary quickly shut the door as he was about to jump and hurt her like the others had done to the previous night shift guard. 

"It's time for the fun to end Mary!" Roland the Rat cackled as he was about to step inside through the window and break the glass, only for Blank to shove him aside with a clang . "You can't fit through there, you're too tall. Go bother someone else Rat." Rat did something Blank didn't expect, he blinked almost like an actual human as Mary shut the window. 


	2. The Cat's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Cat starts going through five stages of grief at different points in time.

Cat didn't know what to feel about Rat's sudden lunge towards the messy brunette kid, he didn't really hear what the whispers had been about. "W-what have you done?" Cat muttered as his own crank fell out as a sudden wave of unexpected bad thoughts and guilt. Was it denial? As the adult and kids screamed, he realised that yes it was, after the performance they'd been taken back to the factory. Rat started yelling. "I don't know why those kiddies made me mad! Or that Mary girl. Hey Cat, who's that schmuck!" 

Then suddenly the same blue puppet who'd been dancing along had floated in as Rat was about to lunge at the blue puppet, while said blue puppet scowled at them with a cleaning cloth. "This is the second time somebody covered me in blood, which wasn't my fault again! Calm down Randy, my name's Vinnie the Puppet. No need to attack me." 

Something about Vinnie's voice made the Cat suspicious as the Rat somehow stopped his punch. "Why weren't you following your programming earlier before the accident?" Candy asked 

Old Candy didn't really hold it against New Candy, or Blank as he was going to bargain for more information about the outside of the factory with Vinnie. 

In the year 2007, Cat was roused from his depressed funk by his old friend the Rat. "Mary came back to the factory. Come on Cat, let's play hide and seek. If we could win, they have to let us out. Or maybe bowl with her organs! Eh, hehehe!" Canforth, who had still kept his sense of identity after merging with his past self Shadow Cat as Shadow Candy, began to feel sick. "What's happened to you since we were tore apart from our friendship Randall? This isn't like you!" 

As the fire started to burn, Cat began to smile for the first time in several decades. "So this is what it feels like to pass on. Hold tight old friend, let's go together." Randall stopping screeching as his ghost climbed out of the burning Rat wire suit. 


	3. Vinnie's Lullaby bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vinnie the Tragedy Puppet struggles with a split personality, his own puppeteer's ghost, conflicting emotions, jealousy of the new Puppet Model at the Freddy Fazbear chain and Mary Schmidt moving on from the tragedy at Candy's, with her beau Johnny and daughter Marilyn.

Vinnie the tragedy puppet didn't want to remember what had happened last year, as the mental image of Randall's head banging on the table where he'd been lying in an accidental death, causing blood to fall over his head, along with the Cat's murder in the office near the telephone, in the off limits staff room. So with a heavy heart, he waited for the replacements for the actors, two wire framed animatronics wearing plush suits as he opened his eyes to perform. The other two couldn't feel, while the blue puppet still felt his denial plague him. 

His song was calm for now, but something niggling in the back of his head told him it could do oh so much more, then soothe children into watching the performance. They weren't even aware of the horror that had happened although somehow, the tell-tale feel of Mary coming back made his wires shudder, with envy, anger, and a barely repressed grief. "I was there." He breathed as nobody heard what he said. 

No! Once upon a time, when he felt the obsession of revenge and spite fuelling him, Vinnie would have enjoyed seeing Mary Schmidt suffer. But not right now, not if it meant other people were going to suffer for their mistakes, as the brunette woman got up in horror upon realising what Cat had done! A lot of screams from the boy and girl about the mean tan cat reached his ears as he yelled at the Old Candy. "What are you doing Cat?! Mary's already fallen asleep at the job! We don't need to punish her anymore." 

"Don't care. They snook in. So they need to pay." Cat muttered as Rat shrugged. "At least she'll not stare at us all the time, once we get rid of her." The gruesome deed nearly broke Vinnie as he was witness to seeing the gore and hear the screams of children who had nosed their way into the Rowboatics factory get shoved into the assembly line robotic part corridors. So while the two culprits snook away, he stood there, mourning the bloodied endoskeletons and the lives that had been take, who never would enjoy their happiest day 

Over time, he grew to resent his replacement for that Fredbear' s place, or were they calling it Freddy Fazbear, even though the red cheeked Comedy puppet wasn't made with the same mode switching specifications of Rowboatics, as his eyes glowed an icy blue in the dark. Briefly, he could feel his Puppeteer's last words push him onwards, as he got up and walked through the dream realm. He briefly saw a certain house near some other chain he hadn't seen before have a blood red spike of fear and pain. 

"Really, haunted animatronics? I literally got taken to a parallel world, after being kidnapped by a talking egg Mary. So that's fairly minor compared to that level of weird, which happened to me in the past." Johnny Schmidt stated in the Smidt family parent room's blue double bed. "That's so strange Johnny. But Marilyn's in real danger back at the Rowboatics factory and I'm going to check on her." But as she headed off to check on Marilyn's phone number about the odd bets, Johnny went to check the clock and hope a jump scare wasn't coming his way.

Seeing his chance, Vinnie played some of the old Rat and Cat music box tunes as a wake up call while leaving the dream scape, as the blue puppet muttered with caution. "I hope he's not too deep a sleeper. There's something urgent I need to tell Mary and this John fellow." The two shadows were now fighting over what to do about Marilyn Schmidt. Randall had been hoping to kill, but Carnforth had refused, saying he would prefer to spare Marylin, as the stubborn teenager wasn't even aware of what had caused Mary's guilt in the first place. "Well I'll be the judge of this." 


End file.
